


Fantasie-Impromptu

by jojibear



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wasn't the type to write letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasie-Impromptu

Len wasn’t the type to write letters. Kahoko knew this – but that didn’t stop her from hoping, dreaming that one day, she would walk through the front door of her house and find one sitting on the kitchen table.

She knew her fantasies were far-fetched, yet that didn’t stop her from wishing.

She never stopped believing, because she knew it was this wish that kept their  _corda_  alive.

And she knew this, because there was a stack of stamped but un-posted letters stacked neatly against the back wall of the bottom drawer of his large mahogany desk. They never talked about it, but they never had the need to: he made sure he let her know on the night of his return from Vienna.


End file.
